The Two Sides of Reality
by dealwithfire
Summary: Two girls, Alexis and Devonny, are just coming to Hogwarts.While there, they meet the trio, but they also have to help Harry or kill him, just depending on what TIME it is.They have many secrets to be unraveled and stories to tell.Chap 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

As we said we would, we have written a story together. Right now it is untitled, and we would like to know your guys ideas for this story. By the way, these two girls are twin sisters and their parnets got a devorce and they went with different parents. LAter we will post our planning sheet, once we get it typed.

We hope that you enjoy this one.

By the way, Gothical Writer is writing Alexis, and Fleet goddess is writing Devonny.

* * *

Chapter 1 

ALEXIS

Alexis stood in front of the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Devonny stood behind her. Once she walked through, there could be no going back. Alexis took one last look at her sister, before getting a running start and going into the wall. One the other side, Alexis looked around. In front of her was the Hogwarts express, the shinning maroon train having steam coming up out of the chimney. All around were students running getting their stuff put on the train, before going of to find their friends.

Over to her right was a group of red heads, with two off colour people standing near. One had black hair and handsome green eyes, at least to her. The other was a brown haired girl, which Alexis immediately disliked. To Alexis, a black haired and make-up Goth, most of the group looked to good for her. Alexis was so into looking at the group that she ran right into a boy one of the red heads.

"Sorry," She said, helping him pick up all the spilled items. When she looked up, she felt something for him. He had longer red hair than the others and bright blue eyes. The two stared at each other for a while. They both stood up, but kept eye contact.

"By the way, my name is Fred Weasley." The boy said.

"I'm Alexis Black." She said, wondering at the look that Fred gave her. Something on her face must have shown because Fred started to talk.

"You look like someone I knew. Well, I had better be going. It was nice to meet you and I can't wait for our next meeting." Fred walked away, leaving Alexis startled. Alexis stood there a moment more, before walking over to the train. On the way, she noticed her sister, Devonny, talking to the black hair, green eyed boy. She smiled at the thought of her sister actually dating anyone. Alexis loved her sister greatly, but knew that she was always to good. Unlike herself, Devonny would never do anything to get in trouble. But Alexis made a vow that she would get her sister blamed from a bunch of things.

Alexis walked up to the train and got on, as she didn't need to group any of her stuff off. All of it was in her stuff was in her magic bag, one that never changed in size, no mater how much was put in it. It could hold as many things as the world had. As she got on, she thought of one of the memories she had thought she hid away. It was when she was only ten. Alexis was on her way to the Phoenix Academy. She sat on the train all alone, as it was an hour before she would be at the station. From there, she would use a portkey to make it to the school. But on the train, she had met a small girl named Ana. They were both going, and from then on became good friends.

Alexis shoved the memory back into its safe in the back of her mind. She never wanted to think about Ana again. About a year after they met, Ana was killed, murdered by someone unknown. Alexis walked along the hallway, looking for a room alone. She found one at the end, where she sat down and pulled out one of her books.

Alexis was reading when she sensed someone watching her. She looked up to see two girls in the doorway.

"Well, look what we have here." One said, the one with brown hair. The other, who has black hair smiled. "I'm Lavender Brown, this is Parvati Patil." Lavender said.

"So, what is a Goth doing here? As I know you aren't a first year." Parvati snickered to what Lavender said.

"Well, I guess this Goth is just trying to read, but two blunder heads are to busy talking about things they even know about. First of all, maybe you should just stick to worship a fake seer. Second of all, just because you think you are all that, doesn't mean you have to go around polluting the air in my space." Alexis said, with a smile drawing on her face at the looks on the two girls faces.

Both the girls left shortly after, not even managing to post a comeback at Alexis. She returned to her book. She only looked up as her sister entered. She nodded in approval for her to join. Alexis heard a quill scribble across the page and assumed her sister to be writing.

DEVONNY

Devonny stood in front of the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Her sister Alexis had already passed through the barrier to what was waiting on the other side. She stood staring at it. She was always a little bit shyer than her sister. Looking at that barrier she saw her previous life fall behind her. She was no longer who she use to be, a scared little girl who couldn't take care of herself. She was going to start a new life here, and she had to start now. She stared at the barrier for several more minutes preparing herself for what was on the other side. Giving a gulp she closed her eyes and ran through.

She came to a stop and slowly opened her eyes. What she saw surprised her. Just a few feet in front of her stood the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen stood in front of her. He had the most amazing green eyes and raven black hair that was extremely messy.

"Um, hi." She said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Hi." He said smiling at her.

"I'm Devonny." She said extending her hand.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He said shaking her hand. Her eyes showed recognition but she didn't say anything, which he was glad of.

"Are you new?" he asked her his eyes sparkling.

"Um, yeah. I transferred here from the Phoenix Academy."

"That's great, it must have been hard to get grades good enough to transfer." He said flashing her another smile. She felt her cheeks flush.

"Yeah, you have to get an O in all your classes and pass all but two of your OWLS." Just then the whistle of the train blew signaling the five minute warning. A red haired boy appeared suddenly by Harry's side along with another brown haired girl.

"Come on Harry, quit flirting. We have to get on the train. His things were already on the train so he started looking for her trunk to help her carry on the train and he had trouble finding it.

"Where's your trunk?" He asked a little confused.

"Oh, um it's kind of on my back." She said pointing to what looked like a very old backpack. "I got it for my birthday a long time ago. No matter how many things you stuff in it, it stays the same size." He didn't comment on the small cathead with an unusually large nose that looked strangely like a wolf, or the stone gray owl sitting on her shoulder. Harry escorted her on to the train where they met someone he obviously didn't want to meet. It was a boy with slicked back blonde hair and a snotty look on his face.

"Why hello gorgeous," he said smiling at her, "Potty, Weaslebean, mudblood." He continued sneering at them. Devonny gasped at what he called the girl.

"Take it back Malfoy." The Red Head Cursed under his breath, "Take it back or I'll hex you."

"Ooo, I'm so scared." Malfoy retorted. Devonny couldn't stand people like that, her step father was exactly like that.

"While I don't like guys with attitude." She snapped and slapped him across her face leaving quite a mark for she had her mothers ring on her hand.

"I have to go find my sister." She said to Harry. She smiled at him and nodded at his friends leaving them standing in shock. She knew she would find her sister in the very back, as far away from everyone else as possible.

She stepped into the compartment to find her sister reading. Not wanting to interrupt her she sat down and pulled out her diary. She began to write.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, finally updating this story. It has been really hard for both of us to get together or even to email the parts of stories to each other. We both have like totally different schedules and stuff. We probably won't be able to update for quiet a while, but when we do, the chapters will be long. READ AND REVIEW! P.S. as you saw, the story is now called the Two Sides of Reality, because Alexis is one side and Devonny is another. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

ALEXIS

Alexis looked out the window, into the night sky. She could remember a night, just like this one. She closed her eyes and could see it all again. She was at Narcissa's house. Feona and her farther had just dropped her off. They had said that they had some important business to take care of. Alexis sat that night bye the window, waiting to see their smiling faces coming in to get her. Alexis watched even more closely as the night went on. At a late hour, two men came out of the fog and came to the door. Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa's husband, answered it. He called Narcissa in. Alexis listened, but still kept watch for Feona and her father. She didn't even remember when Narcissa came in and sat next to her. That was when her life fell apart. Narcissa explained how a bunch of deatheaters and such were killed by aurors, Feona and her father included.

Alexis came out of her memories, just as she saw Devonny leave the compartment with a boy. She only saw it through the reflection of the glass, but knew who the boy was. It was that black haired, green-eyed kid she saw with the red heads. Thinking about the redheads made Alexis think of Fred. She remembered how cute he was. Alexis could still smell that sweet smell of his cologne. It was sweet like cinnamon, but sour like a lime. Alexis dreamed about being with him again, maybe even kissing. But the fact was that who would ever want to date a Goth, complete with black make-up and hair. Even with the tattoo of a snake around a sword on her back and the two skulls, she could make a kid run from a mile around.

Alexis was brought out of her thoughts by Devonny coming back in. They sat there for a while, reading and writing. After another ten or so minutes, the train stopped and Alexis looked up. Devonny had stood up and put on her backpack. Alexis did the same. They both walked out of the room and followed the group of students towards a row of carriages. Alexis almost froze when she saw what was pulling them. They were being pulled by a group of winged creatures that was like a dragon and a horse. They were all flesh and bones. She recognized them as thestrals. Alexis knew that people who had witnessed a death of another could only see them. For Alexis, it was Ana.

Even with seeing the thestrals, Alexis walked towards one of the carriages. She turned to see her sister petting one of them. Devonny came over to her pretty quickly. They both got in and sat on the same side. Alexis immediately closed her eyes and began to think. Alexis heard the carriage door open and she watched as three people came in. They sat on the opposite side of her and Devonny. Devonny immediately started conversation with the three. Alexis listened partially until she heard a boy talking to her.

"So you must be her sister, Alexis Jaytin." The boy with black hair said. Alexis was looking out the window, until she heard that. Her head snapped around and she took him in. Her gaze went cold as she realized who he was.

"No," she said, her voice straight, saying no emotion. "I am her sister, but it is Alexis Black." She said, amused at the look that crossed his face. "I realize you must be familiar with that name. Maybe a Sirius Black?" She asked. Alexis knew very well what she was making him feel. And she kinda liked it. Alexis was not one who was very friendly to those who she had just met. Plus the fact that she knew all about this boy, from the stories about his parents to the fact that he had been to the Department of Mysteries.

Alexis opened her bag and brought out her diary, one almost like Devonny's. The only difference was that is was black and had snakes, skulls, and moons all over it. Alexis opened it and flipped through some of the pages. She knew perfectly well that everyone was watching her every move. Finally she got to the pictures part of it. She smiled when she came to the picture she wanted the most. It was a picture of Sirius and another girl, named Nymphadora. Sirius was smiling up at her. Alexis smile faded when she thought about how she would never see that smiling face again. She had stayed with Sirius some of last year, when this boy was not there. But what saddened her the most was the fact that this boy she was terrorizing was the godchild of the man who disappeared.

Alexis removed the picture and handed it over to the black haired boy. "He really did love you," She said, was out of character for her. The boy took the picture and looked at it. As he handed it back to her, she saw tears in his eyes. Alexis put the picture back and closed the book. She held diary in her hands a moment longer, before putting it back in her bag. She returned to the real world to hear her sister and the boy talking. The boy sitting across from her was looking her over. Alexis looked at him and realized who he was, or at least to whom he was related to.

The boy was the first to talk. "My name is Ron, Ron Weasley." He said smiling.

"Pleasure." She said sarcastically, shaking his hand and then pulling it away a little quickly. She stared at him for a moment and she could almost see Fred looking at her again.

"So, what colour is your hair and your eyes? It is to dark to tell." Ron asked.

"My hair is black, with red in it, and my eyes are dark hazel, but they may look black with my make-up." Alexis said.

"Bloody hell, so you're a Goth?" He asked, surprise spilling out of his voice.

"Yes." She said, turning to look back out the window. Alexis' eyes opened wide at the scene in front of her. She saw a beautifully lit castle. There was a great glass window in, made of stain glass. From out here, she could see the hall lit with floating candles and what looked as to be the outside sky inside. As the carriage traveled farther up to the castle, Alexis could see the huge doorway, with what seemed as if a golden glow coming off it.

The carriage came to a stop. Alexis waited until Ron and his friends were out, before nudging her sister. "We have to go find McGonagall." She said. Both the twins got out, with their backpacks on their backs. They joined the others and waited to go inside. Some how the rain was not hitting them. Alexis felt a movement in her bag. She took it off and opened it just enough to see four yellow eyes looking at her. The eyes belonged to Kira, a small white tiger and Shadow, a small grey and black wolf cub.

Alexis put her finger to her lips, to quiet the two. They both looked up at her innocently, but with one look from her, both were cowering with fear. She smiled and they went back to their normal look. Both settled down and went back to sleeping. Alexis closed the bag gently and set it back on her back. The group began to move in. Alexis stayed close to Devonny, as they had to see the McGonagall person. Inside, they felt warm and like they belonged. The twins looked at each other and smiled. Both were thinking about how they finally found a place to belong. Alexis was thinking that but a bit more. She was thinking that this might be the year she could forget everything and just be normal. The problem was that she couldn't seem to figure out how to make that happen. If she could get Fred to like her them she might have a chance. But how to do that kept sticking in her mind. Alexis is very smart and could figure this out, but she had too much to think of before she could work on her personal life.

She still had to figure out what her goal for this year would be. Last year it was to get a hundred detentions, not like that was a problem. Alexis got almost two hundred. She isn't one to just sit around when she is mad, she rather "find" something to take it out on, like a wall or a teacher. Alexis smiled at the thought of one certain detention. It was just one of the many that Devonny attended with her. It was always Alexis' fault, but she didn't always get blamed. This time Devonny was blamed, but since Alexis was out after curfew, she had a detention to Alexis' four. Alexis had filled two of the class rooms totally full of water, and everyone thought it was Devonny, as she was really good at charms and transfiguration, not like Alexis' wasn't! When the door opened, the water swarmed the hallways and took about a week to clean all of it up. Alexis finally settled on a good goal for the next two school years. She would hex every teacher in the school on graduation, although it wouldn't take her till Christmas to get it done. Alexis smiled at the though.

"You two, over here!" They both heard. Alexis turned to see a lady in a green cloak standing at the side. The closer they got, the better Alexis could see that the lady had black hair in a tight bun. Alexis started worrying when she saw how stern she looked. "Hello, I am Professor McGonagall." She said, "Please follow me." The both followed her down a brightly lit hallway into a room that appeared to be her office. On the way, Alexis decided this person would be the perfect person to hex soon. If she even would get mad, she would be sure to seek out this teacher. When they made it to the office, McGonagall sat down at a chair behind the desk, while Alexis and Devonny stood in front of her.

"So… Who is who?" She asked, giving them a stern look. Devonny answered first, then it was Alexis' turn.

"I'm Alexis Thorn Sydney Black." She said, sarcastically, laughing inside at McGonagall as she raised her eye brow at the name 'Thorn'. Alexis had gotten that name from her fist school, cause she was like a rose, as she was very beautiful in any form, but she had a wicked mind and sharp tongue, in a way like a thorn. Since she would practically kill anyone if they called her 'Rose', she went by 'Thorn'. McGonagall ignored the name, better for them to find out by their self's, Alexis thought.

"Alright, well with exchange students we don't generally use the sorting hat for obvious reasons," To Alexis, the only reasons she could think of was that they were to lazy to do it, or else they didn't care. But she decided that this would not be the time to get a detention, she needed to find out more, and so she didn't comment. "We use a very simple system instead." Alexis just waited, impatiently, and was about to say something, when Devonny, to her surprise, spoke up first.

"Yes?" Alexis had opened her mouth, but to hear her sister, Alexis just stayed that way for a moment, before resuming her gothic appearance. Alexis was having a hard time keeping from laughing at the glare McGonagall gave Devonny. 'I will have to remember that to tease her later,' Alexis thought. Finally McGonagall went on.

"We put you where every there is room." Alexis could really had cared less about that, but she was confused that most likely the best school in Europe didn't have a better way to sort students, exchange or not.

Even after the first time, Alexis was a little surprised at the fact that Devonny would speak again. "That's not fair, "Devonny said, then covered her mouth quickly. Alexis actually smiled and laughed under her breathe for a few seconds, before going back to look mad at something.

"Well, I don't know if anyone had told you this but life isn't fair Miss Faily." Alexis was sure that Devonny wished she was dead at that moment. But here came the part that Alexis hated the most, when her sister apologized sincerely.

"No maim, I'm sorry for my rude behavior, I haven't been myself lately, and I'm extremely tired. It was out of place for my to speak to you like that. Please forgive me." Alexis rolled her eyes and Devonny, what a suck up! Alexis also had one thought, if Devonny hadn't been herself, was she Alexis and Alexis was Devonny? Or was Alexis Devonny, who was just pretending to be Devonny? Alexis was starting to get a headache from her way of twisting words around.

Alexis was brought out of her thoughts, when McGonagall talking again. It's quite alright Miss Faily, I suppose you're still suffering from jet lag. Well let's see, we have an opening in Hufflepuff and one in Slytherin."

"Um, Professor, if it's not too much to ask we'd really like to be in the same dormitory." Devonny said and Alexis shook her head in agreement.

"Well, there is not room for two Hufflepuffs, so if you wish to be together that much than you'll have to be in Slytherin." Alexis caught Devonny's second long dismay in her eyes.

"Good, I see our arrangements will work for you." Alexis stood and so did her sister, and Alexis could think of a few things to say to her. She decide to say one.

"Professor, I do have one question." She said, trying to act as innocent as Devonny. McGonagall was taken back as Alexis had only said one thing the entire time she had been there.

"Go ahead and ask." McGonagall said, and waited patiently.

"If the great Albus Dumbledore is headmaster, than why does he have Professor Minerva McGonagall do this job of sorting us? I thought that all headmasters or other words the ones in charge are suppose to do the job of sorting. I can remember reading something in one of the many books the ministry has about schools." Alexis said, still trying to act innocent.

McGonagall couldn't speak for a second, before coming back to reality. "I am the headmistress at this school, and Professor Dumbledore has given my this job as he is busy." She said, glaring a little at Alexis. Alexis frowned at the thought that she didn't get a detention yet, but smiled when she thought of something.

"Well, I guess that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and leader of the order of the Phoenix is not all that he is suppose to be. I also have more thing to say, why isn't your name Misses Dumbledore is you and him are so tight." Alexis asked, still acting innocent, although she wasn't doing a good job at it.

Alexis could see McGonagall's face fill up with rage. She couldn't speak she was still mind. So she decided to make a comment, "Check and mate. By the way you can make that detention out to Black, not Faily." She said and started towards the door. By this time, Devonny was back to the real world, looking like she was ready to scream at McGonagall for the house choice. Alexis pulled Devonny out the door and into the hallway, deciding that her sister couldn't get her first detention by fault, Alexis needed to be the cause.

DEVONNY

Devonny looked up from her writing. Alexis was looking out the window with a kind of spacey look on her face. She knew she what she was thinking about. She was remembering the night their father died. She knew never to interrupt those thoughts. She glanced out the window as well to see a stormy night. No stars could be seen and the moon wasn't even visible behind the clouds. She looked at the moon again and was tossed into her own memory.

It was the night her mother was murdered. It happened on a night just like this. Her mother and Mr. Faily (she never called him father) went out on a date. Supposedly they went to Le Pari, a fancy French restraunt. She sat at the window, watching and waiting for their return. But half an hour after they left Mr. Faily returned, without her mother. He had blood all over him and he ran straight up stairs. When he came back down it was obvious he had showered and his cloths were clean. She knew what happened. She broke into tears and ran upstairs into her room where she slammed the door and the house shook from her rage. She would have blown something up if she hadn't collapsed on the floor with tears streaming down her face. She cried for hours until she fell asleep where she screamed that one day she would kill Faily. A knock on the door startled her from the memory.

"Come in." she said quietly so as not to disturb her sister. Harry's head appeared in the door way and she smiled putting her finger to her lips. She got up and exited the compartment to see all three of them standing outside.

"What's with the shushing?" He asked playfully.

"My sister, um, she was thinking and she uh, doesn't like to be disturbed."

"Bloody hell, she's your sister?" the red head asked.

"Yes, her name's Alexis and you are?"

"Your fan club, what you did back there, amazing. And you didn't even get caught!"

"He's Ron, and I'm Hermione Granger. Harry's told absolutely everything he knows about you which comes out to about a whole two sentences."

"Well then as you probably know I'm Devonny Fai- um Devonny Jaytin. I come from the Phoenix Academy which is in America and I have one twin sister who you saw in there." She said this as she gestured towards the compartment.

"We also know you have a very sharp tongue." Ron continued for her. "But how are you two twins?"

"My sister is a metamorphmagus so she has changed her looks many times. I on the other hand am an animagus. I've been one since I was four. Please just don't tell anyone, I'm, a, not exactly registered."

"No problem, I know how to keep a secret." Harry replied.

"Well Ron and I are prefixes so we have to patrol the corridors, but it was nice meeting you." Hermione said grabbing Ron by the arm and dragging him off leaving Devonny and Harry alone.

"So, um….." He started.

"It was really nice meeting you Harry, I kind of have to go back to my sister. She's not exactly, um, friendly and I want to make sure she doesn't avoid everyone completely." She smiled at him and went back into the compartment hoping she would see him again. She started to write again. Her diary wasn't only for secrets and feely mushy stuff. She drew and wrote stories in it as well. This was another item her parents got her before they divorced. It had an unlimited amount of pages but was only an inch or two thick. IT had a red leather cover with little imprinted hearts and designs on it. When she got it she hated it because it was so girlly. She hated everything girlly then. She wrote in it once and had been writing in it ever since. Soon the train stopped and she grabbed her bag. Stony her owl flew to her shoulder and they exited the train.

They started walking towards the carriages when she stopped dead in her tracks. There were these scaly creatures with wings pulling them. The had to be the most awesome things she had ever seen. She walked slowly up to one are ran her hand down its shoulder.

"Amazing." she muttered to herself. When she noticed people staring at her she gave it a pat and climbed into the carriage behind her sister. She sat on the same side as Alexis. She was about to pull out Storm her 'cat' when Harry, Hermione, and Ron climbed in.

"Um, hello." She said surprised that she would see them again so soon.

"Hi, sorry we didn't mean to disturb you but every where else is full." Hermione replied softly.

"It's no problem." Devonny spoke in the same tone. They didn't speak for the next few minutes. When Harry broke the silence Devonny was grateful for trying but wished he hadn't. He asked Alexis, "So you must be her sister, Alexis Jaytin." Devonny winced silently knowing how her sister felt about her last name and knowing that Harry had just revealed to her sister that she lied about her last name. Alexis came back with a snappy and harsh comment. She proceeded to show him a picture of Sirius, which brought tears to his eyes. She knew exactly how he felt. She felt the same way about her mother. He looked up and she smiled sympathetically at him. He turned his head to look out the window. Ron continued to ask what seemed to Devonny rather stupid questions about her sister receiving snappy replies full of sarcasm. Her sister had just a sharp of tongue as she did. Devonny didn't speak the rest of the way. Soon the carriage came to a stop and they all piled out. Alexis and Devonny followed everyone else for Harry, Ron, and Hermione went ahead when the saw some of their friends. Devonny and Alexis walked closely together up to the castle. It was gorgeous. The entire place was lit up from the inside out. There were many windows revealing what was inside. It was so beautiful it took her breath away. She smiled to herself then realized as she looked at the sky that it was still raining but they weren't getting wet. She made a mental note to learn the spell, it might come in handy.

They entered the castle. She smiled at how warm it felt. It almost felt like home. She turned to her sister to realize that she felt the same. They followed McGonagall to her office, staying as close as before. It was a long way giving Devonny time to think. She and Alexis were very close but she had changed a lot since her sister had last seen her. Her sister had lived with Black for a while when Devonny had not. She had become a lot more outgoing than her sister realized. She even had a boyfriend for a little while. That's who she stayed with. He dumped her when he realized she was a witch. She hadn't told him but he walked in while she was performing a spell. She knew her sister would make a big deal out of it and hex the guy so she never told her.

Soon they reached the office and they stepped in. Professor McGonagall spoke first, "So who is who?" she asked. Devonny feeling perfectly comfortable with the woman spoke up first.

"I'm Devonny," she paused not knowing if the Professor knew her last name, by the look on the lady's face she guessed she did, "Devonny Justin Faily." She nodded and Alexis spoke up, "I'm Alexis Thorn Sydney Black." McGonagall raised her eyebrows at 'Thorn' but chose to ignore it.

"Alright, well with exchange students we don't generally use the sorting hat for obvious reasons." To Devonny they weren't obvious at all but she wasn't about to contradict a teacher. "We use a very simple system instead," Devonny was starting to get inpatient with the woman for pausing and being so vague.

"Yes?" Devonny spoke up wishing she hadn't. Alexis was about to say the same thing (maybe in a less polite fashion) but to hear it come from Devonny first surprised her. Her mouth hung open gaping at her sisters daring comment. Professor McGonagall gave her the death glare, she obviously didn't like to be interrupted. She continued without saying anything. "We put you where ever there's room." She finished sharply. Devonny was shocked. She thought a school with this good of a reputation would have a better way for placing students. "But that's not fair." It slipped from her lips before she could stop it. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand wanting to sink into the floor. Her faced flushed from embarrassment. "Well, I don't know if anyone has ever told you this but life isn't fair Miss Faily." If looks could kill Devonny would have been dead on the spot. "This is the way this school does things and if you disagree with them then I suggest you leave now." Devonny wished she was dead at that moment. "No maim, I'm sorry for my rude behavior, I haven't been myself lately, and I'm extremely tired. It was out of place for me to speak to you like that. Please forgive me." If there was one thing Devonny was really good at it was apologizing. She could get anyone to forgive her. McGonagall's eyes softened. "It's quite alright Miss Faily, I suppose you're still suffering from jet lag. Well let's see, we have an opening in Hufflepuff and one in Slytherin."

"Um, Professor, if it's not too much to ask we'd really like to be in the same dormitory." Devonny said smiling sweetly praying silently she wouldn't get put in Slytherin. Her Step father was in Slytherin.

"Well, there is not room for two Hufflepuffs so if you wish to be together that much than you'll have to be in Slytherin." Devonny prayed the dismay didn't show in her eyes. She was starting to wish she had never come here. At least one thing good had happened to her. She smiled thinking of Harry.

"Good, I see our arrangements will work for." Those words pierced through her happy thoughts. She would have screamed if she could breathe. Alexis grabbed her hand and started to pull her out the door.


End file.
